


Nothing left to save

by WarwomanWay



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Hints of abuse, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is just as broken as he is, and all he wants is to shatter her completely until there is nothing left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing left to save

Everyone thinks they are the strongest couple that they have seen in a while. No one knows what goes on between locked doors when its just the two of them. No one knows the bruises she hides and the guilty looks he shoots her, when he knows its all his fault. Its always his fault. 

In the beginning she is just as broken and damaged as he is, and he just wants to shatter her until there is nothing, break her into a million peices until she is a crumpled mess on the bedroom floor. She lets him, she always let's him. He sees her as this pure untainted being and it sends him into a fury, he just wants to mar her skin and taint her, because he doesn't deserve an angel like her. 

She loves him to much to ever leave, even when the nights get so bad she finds herself locked in the bathroom until his screams die down, then she will unlock the door and wrap her body around his kissing softly filling him with false promises and nothing but love.

Some nights she feels an itch just underneath her skin, one that no matter how much she scratches it just won't go away, one night he came home and caught her with a razor blade he took it away from her, and made her promise to never cut her self again. Instead they reached a compromise if she feels the urge she will take it out on him.

The first night they ever did it was after a really bad day, her fingers are shaking and she needs an outlet. He comes home to find her looking completely destroyed and fragile and he pulls the knife from the drawer by the bed. "Here." He tells her handing it over to her.

She blinks in surprise but takes it from him. "You sure?"

"I'm sure doll." And the look in his eyes is his way of saying that he trusts her more then he has trusted anybody in a long time. 

He lays out naked on their bed, with the knife in hand she makes steady shallow cuts, she is deliberate in her action. The only sound he makes his a soft hiss of pain and a few low moans in his throat. When she is done she drops the knife down on the bed next to him and steps back to admire her handy work. She bends down pressing soft kisses to each one of the cuts causing him to moan. Later after both of their lusts are stated he wraps them both up and pulls her in his arms until they both fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

He loves her just to much for it to ever be healthy, he love her just to much to ever let her go even if he logically knows it would be the best thing he could do for her but he doubt's even if he did she wouldn't want to be let go. Their mess but at least they have each other.


End file.
